A Late Night Confession
by daydreamer11691
Summary: Zutara week prompt one: Family. Zuko talks to Katara about his family and the two come to a startling realization.


A Late Night Confession

It was already night as they made their way back to their current hideout. The play had been awful and mostly everyone's spirits were down except perhaps Toph's. Katara honestly was not all that surprised to see a hurt Aang retreat to his room for the night.

Katara sighed to herself. Everything was so complicated now because of that stupid play. She blushed furiously when she remembered the scene her actress had shared with the Zuko actor. It wasn't her fault at all; they were just actors! And nothing like that had occurred during her brief imprisonment with Zuko. So Katara was somewhat surprised that Aang overreacted about it so much. Sure she had known her friend had feelings toward her but she had been hoping she could ignore them.

It was as she explained to Aang earlier: she really was confused. Confused about how to handle this situation. Aang said he had only barely prevented himself from going into the Avatar state after watching some of the play. If she rejected him now… what would happen?

"Hey Sugar Queen are you going to stand brooding in this courtyard all night?"

Katara looked around, startled to realize that everyone else had already retreated to bed for the night. It was just her and Toph.

"I wasn't brooding!" Katara protested indignantly, "I was just thinking over some things. Actually I think I'm going to go for walk."

Toph shrugged and headed towards her room in the beach house. Katara was probably still upset over her portrayal in the play or something like that.

oOoOoOoO

Katara wandered aimlessly through the beach house. She could tell it had once been elegant and beautiful though now it was in a sorry state. The red tiled roof with gold details and vaulted ceilings were unlike anything in the Southern Water Tribe. Most of the rooms were woefully empty with perhaps a vase here or there but Katara has no problem imagining ornate pieces of furniture and art decorating the house.

Zuko had said no one would think to look for them here and Katara wondered what sort of memories he had of this place. There was only one unoccupied room Katara had yet to explore so she turned the door's knob and entered.

oOoOoOoO

On the balcony of his mother's old room Zuko stood gazing out at Ember Island remembering the good times he had once had here. A soft sound behind him caused him to turn quickly, his hands raised in a defensive position. As far as Zuko knew the rest of the gang had turned in for the night-was there an intruder?

The door was pushed further open and Katara paused in the doorway when she saw him. Zuko lowered his hands relieved that it was only her. He'd half expected another attack from his sister.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were still up." Katara said, standing there awkwardly. Should she leave?

"You can come in Katara. What are you still doing up?"

"I was taking a tour of the beach house. What about you?" Zuko was an early riser and Katara rarely saw him stay up late, save for the time he waited outside her tent that time.

Zuko grimaced slightly. "I was just remembering the good times I had here with my family."

_His family?_ Zuko rarely talked about them except for the occasional comment about Azula. He had talked about his mother to her, but she had never really gotten the whole story.

"You were… happy here?" She asked hesitantly.

"It was a long time ago, back when we were a happy family. My mother and father loved each other then. There was never talk of politics here nor was there any pressure. I wasn't constantly competing with my sister. Believe it or not we used to play a lot together here." Zuko thought for a minute. "Though Azula was clever even as a child; she always beat me at pai sho using some kind of trickery."

Katara tried to picture the Fire Lord as loving or as Zuko and Azula as carefree children. She couldn't really see it. To think Zuko's family was once like hers was baffling given the amount of cruelty his father and sister often displayed.

"This place must mean a lot to you then." Katara stated simply. But Zuko balled his hands into fists and turned away from her.

"No. It's a cruel reminder of what could have been. My father and sister are absolutely crazy and sometimes downright evil. It's been like this for years and I shouldn't expect them to change. Only my mother was different and I'm not certain if she's alive." Zuko took a deep breath and let it back out. He had bonded with his so called "friends" about some of this a while back but it felt great to get this all out, to have someone listen quietly.

"Did you know that I used to be jealous of you Katara? You're so lucky to have such a caring father and brother. Sometimes I wish my family _would_ change and that they'd be like yours."

Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Katara's deep blue eyes.

"I understand Zuko. When I lost my mother and my father left us it was just my brother and I. When we joined Aang I felt like a family again. Being a part of this group is like being a part of a family and you're a part of it too Zuko."

Zuko thought about what Katara was saying and realized the truth in her words. When he had hung out with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee it had almost been like a family. But they had never understood or accepted him completely like Katara and her friends had (although it did take quite some work to achieve that acceptance).

"Thanks Katara. Talking with you somehow always makes me feel more at ease."

"Oh well you're welcome I guess. I should get some rest now."

"Me too."

oOoOoOoO

After Katara left Zuko prepared for bed. He wondered about the water bender, wondered that she could understand him so easily. Mai had never understood him he realized suddenly. She couldn't understand why he had abandoned his family and country. But Katara did; she knew that he was trying to make everything right. A new possibility entered his mind and he couldn't dispel the idea.

oOoOoOoO

While Zuko thought about all of this Katara was having a similar revelation. After her trip with Zuko earlier in the week something had changed between the two. They confided in each other when they had doubts and chose to pair up during a practice fight. The more Katara thought about it the more she began to realize why she was confused. She didn't love Aang because there was a possibility she was in love with someone else. And try as she might the thought stayed in her mind, taunting her.


End file.
